


A 'Ruff' Life

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chimera!Edward, FBI agent Roy, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Illness, Inu!Edward, M/M, Modern AU, Prostitution, STD, puppy!Edward, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy, an FBI agent, has always been good at his job. When he shuts down a human trafficking station, he might just be getting into a little bit more than he can handle. What happens when he is the one that has to look after a genetically modified stripper who insists on paying him back in naughty ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Roy Mustang walked into the show room and looked around. He found an empty chair and sat, listening to the announcer on the microphone auctioning off a teen girl dancing on a pole.

A waiter walked up and offered him a try of drinks; he took one and sipped it. He knew that he could never afford drinks like that with his government employee salary.

He looked up at the girl dancing on the pole. He watched as one of his targets bidded on her. He opened his briefcase and cross checked all the names and faces in the room.

The girl was sold and she walked over to sit in his lap.

Roy checked his gun, to make sure it was still in his holister. He pressed a button on his pager. His team was ready to storm the building.

"Next, we have a rare pup, perfect for alternative guests."

A blonde walked on stage. It was a young teenage boy with two artificial limbs with a black speedo on. His blonde hair came to his midback and tangles in his blonde hair was a set of golden dog ears, he even had a matching golden tail that fluffed like a wolf's. The teen wore a red collar and walked over to the pole to dance, like he was trained to.

"He is a little banged up, but banging is his specialty." The announcer said as the teen danced.

A few men laughed.

"We will start the bidding at 300."

Roy pressed the button again, this was making him sick.

"Come on! He has a pretty face. A great little boy-toy, if you don't mind getting ruff!" He barked like a dog mocking the teen. "He's worth 600 at least."

"700!" Someone yelled.

"700 thousand, folks. Any other takers?"

Roy stood and fired a shot at the roof, silencing everyone. He couldn't take it anymore. "On the floor!" He yelled.

Everyone screamed, getting down.

"All strippers, to the wall! Everyone else, on the ground!"

They obeyed.

Roy walked over and handed his jacket to the boy stripper. "Cover up your ears and tail."

The boy did as he was ordered.

Roy's team stormed in and surrounded the building.

Agent Hawkeye walked over, her guns aimed at the men. "Sir, we will start escorting the suspects out."

"Good, I need to sneak a special case out."

Hawkeye nodded. "I will handle this here sir."

"Thank you. I may not be in the office tomorrow, but I need to sort this out first."

"Understood sir."

"Find the rest of the girls' families and cross check them, run DNA tests."

"Yes Sir."

Roy turned to the kid and snuck him out the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy drove the teen to his apartment and snuck him inside.

Roy handed him his clothes. "Take a shower and try to get as much of that glitter off you as you can."

The teen nodded with no emotion in his eyes. "Will you be joining me, Master?"

"What?" Roy asked, not hearing the teen the first time.

"Will you be joining me, Master?" He repeated, in the same monotonous voice.

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. I'm not your Master. I am a friend trying to help you, call me Roy."

"Yes Sir." The teen nodded.

"Good. Take a shower. I will make up the couch."

The teen walked into the bathroom.

Roy waited until he heard the water turn on and he set about making up the couch. He kept thinking about how sick the whole situation was.

It probably happened when the kid was young, maybe an infant. He would have been abducted, a scientist got ahold of him somehow and practiced taboo human experimentation before selling the kid into a human trafficking system.

The water turned off, after a few minutes, and the teen stepped out later. He wore a black shirt and blue and gray shorts. His tail was tucked between his legs and his ears were down. "When are you going to bed, Mr. Roy?"

"You don't have to be so formal with me. We are equals."

"Yes ."

Roy sighed. "What do you want to eat?" Roy noticed the teen's reaction; it was like he didn't know what to do. "What do you normally eat?"

"Whatever my Master gives me when he is done."

"So… table scraps?" Roy asked, disgusted at the treatment of the teen.

The teen nodded.

"Well, I think I might can whip up some macaroni and cheese." Roy said, walking into the kitchen.

The teen followed, looking around.

Roy set some water to boil and turned to the boy looking at a game controller. Roy smiled and gave the controller to the kid. "Ever play before?"

"Play what?"

"Video games."

The teen shook his head. "No sir."

Roy sighed. "It's okay. Don't call me Sir or Mr. Just say Roy."

"Roy." The teen repeated.

"Now, loosen up. Teenagers are supposed to be laid back." Roy sat at the kitchen table. "By the way, what is your name?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"What is your real name?"

The teen gently touched the tag on his collar that Roy did not notice until now that he had on. "It's Edward."

"Edward, huh?"

Ed nodded.

"Edward, do you want me to take that off you?"

"I can take it off?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Yes. You can do whatever you want."

Edward took the collar off and set it on the table, on his neck were cuts and friction burns from the collar, it looked painful.

"So, Ed, any last name?"

Edward shook his head.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Edward shook his head, again.

"Edward, I work for the FBI," Roy started. "I want you to please feel free to tell me everything you know, everything that happened to you, all you remember, everything."

The two were silent.

"What are some of the earliest things you can remember?"

Ed's ears pinned down. "Pain." He whispered.

"Can you elaborate?"

"There was so much pain and it was cold."

"What about your ears and tail?"

Edward held his tail in his lap, running his fingers through the fur, untangling the knots. "I've always had them."

"How old are you?" Roy asked, writing down everything.

"My Master use to say 16, so I am probably 17 now."

Roy nodded and wrote down that information. "How many 'Masters' have you had?"

"Eight."

"Really?" Roy asked, shocked.

Edward nodded.

"How young were you when you were sold into human trafficking?"

"Six."

"Six?!" Roy chocked.

Edward nodded, ears pinning down.

Roy could only imagine the horrors a pedophile could do to a unusual little six year old. "I will be taking you to get a checkup tomorrow."

"What?" He asked, scared.

"Easy, just relax. It is just a normal checkup."

Edward shivered, scared.

"Everything will be fine. Dr. Knox will just give you a small physical examination."

"No shots?"

"It depends on what he finds." Roy said.

Eight owners, eight different people Edward had come in contact sexually with. Roy didn't doubt that Edward was probably covered in multiple STDs. Roy stood and poured in the macaroni to cook.

Edward sat still.

"What do you normally do in your spare time?"

"When my Masters wish, I please them."

"Outside of that."

"I sleep." Edward said.

"That's it?"

"Sometimes, I would read. But my Masters use to punish me if they found me. They would put me in my cage."

Anger boiled in Roy.

"But I kept a few books. I would steal them from my Masters' libraries and start a collection."

"So, you taught yourself how to read?"

Edward shook his head. "My first Master had a maid. She was so nice to me, and she taught me how to read."

Roy could definitely see a woman taking pity on the young kid. Roy fixed up the macaroni and mixed cheese in before serving up two bowls and handing the big bowl to Edward. Roy got them something to drink and he sat down to eat dinner.

Edward picked up the fork and ate a small mouthful. His tail wagged as he ate some more.

Roy chuckled. "You like it?"

Edward nodded and continued to eat.

"Eat as much as you like. I can make more if you want."

Edward finished his big bowl, content with all the food. He never got to eat that much.

"Want more?"

Edward shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you get hungry later, don't feel bad about coming in here and finding something to eat, whatever you can find, you are free to."

Edward nodded. "Thank you Sir."

Roy gave Ed a look.

"Sorry Roy." He said, his ears pinning down.

"No. It's okay. Just relax a bit around here. I am going to have to teach you a thing or two about teenagers." Roy handed Ed the game controller. "Let's see how good you are."

####

After playing videogames for hours, Edward had quickly gotten the hang of it and was smoking Roy in racing and shooting games.

At 11, Roy turned the console off and had the teen get ready for bed.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and looked at Roy. "Are you positive that you don't want me to pleasure you tonight?"

"No Edward."

Edward nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two went to bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward woke up and stretched. As strong scent hit his nose and he stood up, walking into the kitchen to see what it was.

"Morning." Roy smiled and turned over an omelet.

"Good morning, Mr. Roy."

Roy laughed and cut the omelet in two and gave half to Edward. "Enjoy."

"This is all mine?" Edward asked, tail wagging.

"Yep." Edward smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The phone rang and Roy answered it.

"Hello Roy, this is Riza."

Roy nodded. "Hey."

"How is the special case going?"

"It is going fine. We are actually eating breakfast now."

"Good. I called to inform you that we are still searching through databases for anyone matching his description, but we are having no luck.

"Keep looking. I will keep him here until you find something."

"Yes sir. I will send an agent to help you."

"Thank you." Roy hung up the phone and looked at Edward who was standing at the window. He walked over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you have a cat?"

"No." Roy said, confused.

"It's teasing me then." Edward growled as he glared out the window.

Roy looked to see an orange and white cat lying on his front lawn. "Something wrong?"

"It's teasing me." Edward's tail still and his ears perked up and forward.

Roy closed the curtains. "Ignore it, okay?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, Mr. Roy."

Roy cleared his throat.

"Yes Roy." Edward said pinning his ears down and tucking his tail between his legs.

"it's okay Edward. Calm down, I am not upset. Relax. Hey, did you want to play video games?"

Edward nodded.

Roy chuckled and turned on the game system. He gave Ed a controller. "Enjoy. I need to make a call."

"I can help." Edward offered.

"No. I don't need any help. I will be very quick."

"Okay." Roy walked to his room and called Dr. Knox.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Knox? This is Agent Roy Mustang."

"What do you want?"

Roy could practically hear the man smoking on the other end. "I have a problem."

"We all have those, Mustang, what do you want?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "I have a child here with me who has undergone human experimentation. I want you to come and give him a routine physical."

"What's special about the kid?"

"He had some features of a dog."

"A dog?"

"Yes, ears and a tail, along with a few traits."

"Traits?"

"He was reacting to a cat lying on my lawn." Roy informed.

"Well Roy, you have a mess on your hands."

"I know that Doctor."

"I will be there in an hour."

"Yes sir." Roy hung up and Edward peeked into Roy's office. "What's up Edward?"

"Someone is at the door. Are they supposed to be here?"

Roy looked at Edward, confused, before realizing it was another trait.

The doorbell rang and Edward's ears perked and his tail stilled.

"Easy Edward, relax. I will get the door, just stay in here." Roy walked to the door and opened it.

Sheska stood with a bag in her hands. "Mr. Mustang."

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked her.

"I came to help you with the special case." She whispered the last part.

"I don't need help. I can handle a teenager with a few special traits."

"Have you ever dealt with teenager's for, Agent Mustang?"

"No."

"Then trust me, they are difficult."

Edward walked in.

"Come here." Roy smiled and called Edward over.

Edward walked over as he was called.

"Edward, this is Sheska, she will be staying with us for a while."

"Hello Edward." Sheska smiled. "I brought you some things." She handed Edward her bag. "I think these will fit."

Edward opened the bag and pulled out some clothes. He smelled the clothes and smiled. He sniffed the air before getting close to Sheska and smelling her neck and back, he paused when he noticed her pockets. His tail wagged.

Sheska giggled. "What do you want Edward?"

Edward motioned with his eyes to her pockets.

"Oh," She dug in her pocket and pulled out two bone shaped treats. "Is this what you were after?"

Edward nodded, tail wagging.

"You can have them; I guess I didn't give my dogs their treats this morning when I left." She handed them to Edward.

"I get two?" Edward marveled at the treats.

"Yes, of course. You're a good boy."

Edward smiled and left quickly.

"What is with him?" Roy asked.

"Roy, he's a dog. They tend to hide their treats or eat them hidden."

"Really?"

"Have you ever had a dog?"

"Once, when I was little."

Roy watched as Edward ran in and looked out the window. "Who is that? Is someone supposed to be here? He looks suspiscious."

The doorbell rang.

Roy answered it to see Dr. Knox.

"Gonna invite me in or not?"

"Of course. Come in."

The Doctor walked in. "Where's my patient?"

Roy looked at the couch, Edward wasn't there. "Give him a minute."

After a while, the teen walked out and Dr. Knox marveled. "My God…"

Edward tucked his tail and flattened his ears, scared.

"It's okay, come here Edward."

Edward slinked over.

"This man is here to help you."

"Edward, my name is Dr. Knox."

"Doctor?" Edward asked, frightened.

"Yes."

Edward moved to be closer to Roy.

"Easy. He is only going to do a physical. I will be right here, can you do this for me?"

Edward nodded.

Sheska walked into the kitchen to make lunch as Dr. Knox examined Edward.

Roy gave Ed some privacy, so he looked away.

Knox had Edward get dressed again after his examine. He turned to Roy. "The kid has a few problems." He whispered.

"Like what?"

"Let's step outside."

Roy followed Knox out. "What is it?"

"First off, your pup is anemic, he needs more iron in his blood. Feed him a nice steak tonight with a spinach salad or something. Secondly, his is a little on the short side. Third, he is only 100 pounds, almost 50 pounds lighter that the average. Fourth, his stumps are a bit inflamed; his prosthetics need to be cleaned. Fifth, his body temperature is 102. Sixth, he has a dog ears and a tail." She said, being sarcastic with Roy.

"Are you done?"

"Roy. I think he is sick."

"What?"

"The CDC has found a rare STD that is stimulated by certain drugs. The drugs that cause it are rare, illegal, and very expensive. So cases are often unheard of. It is weird for Edward to have it. But I will give you a hypothesis. The owner of Edward took these drugs frequently and it contaminated his semen, when he, to put it blatantly, screwed the kid. The semen came in contact with Edward's fluids and infected him. It also didn't help that he possibly had frequent experiences with the contaminated semen."

"What does that mean for Edward?"

"Luckily, the STD is not fatal, nor is it contagious, but once you have it…"

"It's there for life."

Knox nodded. "Edward doesn't do the drug, but it will affect him. He will get sick constantly, which includes a fever, cold sweating, vomiting, diarrhea, coughing, and some possible pain and swelling in his genitals."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Yes. He will need lots of fluids when he has a flare-up." Knox instructed. "Also, no pain medication, it will react with the STD badly."

Roy nodded, "What do I do for his pain then?"

"Tell him to grit his teeth and bare it. He has experienced many flare-ups before, most likely. It appears that he has had this condition for a long time."

Roy nodded.

Knox shook his hand. "Thanks for calling, he needed medical advice."

"Thank you for coming Doctor."

"Call me if he has a really bad flare-up."

Roy nodded. "Have a good day."

"Don't tell me what to do." The Doctor grumbled as he lit a new smoke and walked to his car.

Roy chuckled and walked back inside to check on Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheska assisted Roy with making lunch. Actually, it was more like Sheska made lunch and Roy showed her where things were as he tried to catch up on some paperwork Hawkeye brought over.

It had been a week since Edward had come to live with him. Roy and Edward both were adjusting well, definitely Edward. Edward had gotten a little looser with Roy; he still was very timid and afraid of the slightest move made by everyone.

Roy walked to his study and sat down at his desk, a pile of papers in his hands, he needed to start his report, it has been over a week and Hawkeye had been nagging.

Edward saw Roy walked into his study and followed him, lagging behind. Edward slipped into the study and watched Roy type on his laptop. Edward walked over, his footsteps silent on the plush carpet, and gently massaged Roy's tense shoulder.

"Mmm? Edward?" Roy asked and turned around; he did not hear the kid come in. "Something wrong?"

Edward shook his head.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Did you want to talk?" Roy asked. "You can tell me anything." Roy promised.

"I wanted to… thank you…" Edward said, with each word he got closer until he was in Roy's lap.

"Edward, we talked about this, no. These types of actions are inappropriate."

Edward's ears fell and his tail tucked. "I just want to show you how thankful I am. I can wear clothes, no collar, I get human food, and my own bedroom." His tail was wagging at the mere thought.

"There is a way to thank me. Only one way though." Roy said with his smirk.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"You need to do the following four things," Roy said.

Edward was listening intently.

"Get your high school diploma, go to college, get a job, and make a family. If you do all of those things, that will be perfect payment to me." Roy answered.

Edward nodded, it was a deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy stayed home with Edward for four days after that, he knew that he needed to return to work. Roy left Edward in Sheska's more than capable hands, despite Edward's protests on wanting to go with Roy.

Roy drove to headquarters and walked to his office. His desk was piled high with papers. "What are those?" He asked Riza.

"The sex trafficking and a few other things, but mostly the trafficking." Hawkeye said.

"What is the status on the girls?"

"We are lacking 2 matches, but the rest have been returned to their families."

"Out of how many?"

"52, including Edward, sir."

Roy about spit up the coffee he had been drinking. "52? In one night?"

"Yes. It was the biggest bust in a while."

"How is the search for Edward's family going?" Roy asked Riza.

"It's hard to target Edward's family for some reason." Hawkeye explained.

"Do you think that the family never issued a missing child alert?"

"That would mean that the parents were either negligent or they thought their child was dead." Riza said, thinking their thoughts aloud.

Roy stood and looked out the window. "Run a national search of any male child between the ages of 2-4 who 'died' in a hospital about 12-14 years ago."

Riza saluted and walked out to Falman and Havoc.

Roy sat down at his desk and began the task of filling out paperwork.

####

When 5 o'clock rolled around, Roy packed it up and went home, stopping to pick up a few groceries first. He parked his car in his car port and got out. He walked in and Edward was sitting on the couch.

Edward's tail wagged.

"Hi Edward, how was your day?"

Edward nodded and smelled a bag Roy was carrying.

Roy laughed and pulled out a box of dog treats and gave them to Edward. "Pace yourself. Don't eat too many, dinner will be ready in a bit."

Edward took off in the next room.

Sheska laughed.

"You would think I am bringing him drugs with how he acts. How does he eat those god-awful things?"

Sheska returned to making dinner.

"How was he?"

"Lonely. He waited on that couch all day for you."

"Hey Edward! Come in here!" Roy called.

Edward hid his box of treats and came at Roy's call. He joined Roy at the dining table.

"Edward, at the FBI, we are trying to locate your Family, but we are having difficulties. You may be living here a bit longer than I expect and I want you to start adjusting to normal life. So…" Roy pulled out a file with some papers in it. "I want to talk to you about school."

"What's school?"

"It's where kids go to learn things." Roy said, and pulled out an enrollment form for Amestris high. "When you are ready, let's fill this out together."


	6. Chapter 6

5 months later…

Edward was a fast learner, in months he had learned math, English, studied literature, developed some social skills, and slowly started to become a real teen. His favorite subject was science, it fascinated him how the world worked. Roy and Sheska taught him so much, but eventually the time came where Roy had to pull the plug on the homeschooling and enrolled Edward into a public school.

####

Edward sighed and looked out the window as Roy pulled up in front of the school.

"Ready?"

Edward gave Roy a look that screamed, 'No!'

Roy grinned. "Just like my first day of highschool. You'll be fine, you're ready."

Edward's ears flattened on top of his head, moving the beanie he wore.

"Careful," Roy warned. "You need to be aware of your ears and tail as much as you can."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Go and prove to me you can do it." He winked.

Edward looked up at Roy nervously.

"I will pick you up at four."

Edward got out and closed the door behind him. He watched Roy drive off in his blue mustang. An office aid escorted him to his first period.

"Mrs. Curtis," The office aid said, "This is Edward Mustang, he's new to the school. I leave him in your care." She said before leaving Edward with the teacher.

"Thanks. Come in and sit Ed."

Edward obeyed and looked for a seat.

"Sit behind Miss Rockbell."

Edward looked and noticed an empty spot behind a pretty blonde girl.

Mrs. Curtis returned to her lecture as Edward found his seat.

The girl turned around slightly. "Psst, hey."

Edward looked at her. "Hi."

"It's nice to meet you."

Edward nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"Meet anyone yet?"

"No."

"Well, you should get lunch with me. Alphonse and his girlfriend will be there as well; they are my friends."

Edward shrugged. "Okay."

The girl smiled "Good."

"Hey." Edward whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's your name?"

She smiled. "Winry Rockbell."

####

Edward looked around the hall at lunch, waiting. Winry walked over.

"Ready to go to lunch?"

Edward nodded and followed Winry.

They walked to the cafeteria and Winry showed Edward how to buy lunch with lunch money Roy gave him.

Winry walked Edward over to a table where a boy sat with a Chinese girl.

"Alphonse, May, I would like you to meet Edward." Winry introduced.

"Hello." May and Alphonse greeted Edward.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said, taking his seat beside Winry and across from Alphonse.

Alphonse leaned over and looked at Edward, as if examining him. "Do I know you?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't think so."

"No seriously. You look so… familiar."

Edward shrugged.

"So Edward, how are you liking Amestris high?" May asked.

Edward smiled. "It's good."

"Not great, huh?" Winry teased.

"It's school Winry. No way is school 'great'." Alphonse replied.

"So, we were thinking of catching a movie this weekend want to come?" May asked Winry.

"And be a third wheel? No thanks." Winry declined.

"We can make it a double date now. You can come too Edward." May offered.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You are our friend now, so you can come with." Alphonse invited Edward.

That made Edward think. He had friends now?

"So, want to go out to a movie this Friday?" Al asked.

Edward did not hesitate. He held his tail to his leg so it would not wag as he nodded. "I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

Roy pulled up to the front of Amestris high school and waited. He looked through the throngs of students, searching for his charge. Roy wasn't going to lie, he had been expecting a phone call either from the school or Edward asking to pick him up early.

Roy finally spotted Edward talking to a blonde-haired girl. Roy smirked, "Little lady's man, huh?"

Edward looked over and finally saw Roy's Mustang. Edward waved goodbye to the girl and walked over to Roy. Edward got in the car and Roy smiled. "Have a great day at school?"

"It was okay." Edward said, getting in and buckling up.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

Edward blushed a little. "A friend."

"Looks more like a girlfriend to me."

"No," Edward leaned back in his chair. "It's nothing like that."

Roy looked over at Edward, he was acting a bit strange. Roy pulled out of the school's parking lot to drive home.

Edward looked out the window, not saying a word.

Roy reached over and felt Edward's forehead. "You're sick again. Did you get stressed out over school?"

Edward nodded. "Just a little."

"Well, let's get you home and in bed."

####

Roy dipped up some soup into a bowl and walked to Edward's room. He knocked and entered without waiting for a response.

Edward was lying in bed, his ears drooped and he was whimpering softly.

"Hey, Ed. Can you eat some soup for me?"

Edward slowly sat up and gagged when the smell of the soup hit his sensitive nose. He leaned over the bed and threw up into a bucket beside his nightstand.

Roy set the bowl of soup on the nightstand and used a napkin to clean Edward up.

"It hurts," Edward muttered.

"I know," Roy pushed back the golden blonde bangs sticking to Edward's forehead. "Let me feed you."

"O-Okay." Edward muttered.

Roy couldn't tell if it was his fever, but Edward got a little redder in his cheeks. "Just relax."

Roy dipped out a spoonful and fed Edward.

"Roy."

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

Roy smiled. "No problem. Just hush up and eat your soup."

From under the sheets, Roy could feel Edward's tail hitting the side of his leg as it wagged.

####

Roy made sure Edward was soundly sleeping before going to his room. He opened his laptop to check his emails.

He noticed an email from his superior officer, FBI Chief Bradley. He only got emails from Bradley if he was in trouble.

Roy opened the email and looked at the first line in the subject matter. Roy wasn't in trouble but it was the next best thing.

Roy was being transferred back to Central.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
